


A Moment of Necessity

by CarolineLahey



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineLahey/pseuds/CarolineLahey
Summary: Caroline and Klaus hook up at a bar.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	A Moment of Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, might've posted it on ff back in the day, just throwing it back out in the world now. Honestly, it's probably pure shit.

Klaus leaned is back against the wall, surprised he even had room to stand. The club was ridiculously crowded, but it was nice to be away from Mystic Falls for a while. And while clubs weren't usually his scene, he liked that the music was loud enough to drown out his thoughts - which were always on Caroline as of late.

He ignored dance requests from girls passing by, most of them too fake looking with their oversized breasts, lips, and clothes that looked like they belonged on smaller girls. The crowd cleared a little as the DJs changed and Klaus had to blink a few times.

Was that _ Caroline _ dancing in the middle of the floor, by herself? He shook his head and squinted his eyes, although he knew he had perfect vision as a vampire. What the hell was she doing here, alone? He chugged the rest of his drink and set his glass on the bar, walking towards her.

The crowd grew tight again as the music started to play and he watched as Caroline's eyes were closed and she moved her body to the music. Her hips moved back and forth slowly and Klaus found himself licking his lips, wishing her could have her hips moving against him like that.

He walked up behind her, giving her a minute to sense his presence. And when she leaned back against him and grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, he couldn't help but grin, glad he had decided to come to this club after all.

Caroline had seen Klaus there earlier and had decided to just see how things would play out. She was tired of ignoring him and his advances, as she could see he was exhausting in his efforts to court her. After a while of dancing alone, she almost thought she was going to have to approach him but was glad when she finally felt him behind her. She liked the way his body rocked slowly with hers, she could feel his hard-on pressing into the small of her back.

The atmosphere in the club was getting hot and humid, but Klaus had a feeling a lot of it had to do with the way Caroline was relentlessly rubbing herself against his groin. His grip on her hips tightened as he realized he was getting closer and closer to not wanting to dance anymore. "Caroline," he whispered in her ear, turning her around.

Caro looked into his eyes and just nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him off of the dance floor. They walked down the crowded hallway by the bathrooms, finding a storage closet. She tried to open the door and found it locked; Klaus pushed her aside and jiggled the handle until it finally sprang open. He ushered her inside and closed the door, not bothering with the light.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his hand brushing over her stomach. He wanted her so badly. He had for a while now, but having her grind against him as they danced only made him know he needed to have her  _ now _ .

She shrugged, slipping off her jacket and letting it fall to her feet. "I wanted to get away from Mystic Falls. Elena and Bonnie were too scared to come along." She'd asked her friends but Elena was too busy picking a Salvatore brother for the week, and Bonnie was bonding with her mother. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," he said, licking his lips as he looked her up and down. She was wearing tight clothes which showed off her body in all the right ways. "I think there is something else we should be doing together."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you show me what you're talking about," she said, and before she realized it was happening, Klaus pinned her back against the door and kissed her, his lips hard and urgent against hers.

This was exactly what they both wanted - they wanted this hard and fast and Caroline felt like she couldn't get her pants unzipped fast enough. They both fumbled with the buttons and zippers, Klaus practically ripping her jeans in half as he tried to get them past her knees.

Caroline wanted to squeal when she realized he was commando underneath his own pants, taking his already rock hard erection into her hand and stroking him softly. "God, I want you inside of me so bad," she whispered, kissing along his jaw. She heard him growl as she continued to stroke him and heard the ripping sounds as she realized he had become a little more impatient with her underwear.

Klaus had to close his eyes as she stroked him, the sensation feeling better than he ever could have imagined. The fact that Caroline was the one stroking him, coaxing his orgasm out of him, only made it that much better. He let his hand rub against her, finding her hot and wet for him. He slipped a finger inside of her, mimicking her strokes as he moved his finger in and out of her sweet flesh.

"I need you,  _ now _ ," she moaned, moving her hand away from him. She pulled his face up to meet hers, her lips on his as he pulled his hand away and lifted her hips, wrapping her legs around him. She lowered herself onto him, her head arching back at the exquisite feeling of having him inside of her.

" _ Caroline _ ," he groaned, his hips thrusting up to meet hers as her tight walls surrounded him. She felt like heaven as she suctioned against him and he knew he wouldn't be able to last long with her like this. He moved his hips harder and faster, encouraged by the moans escaping her throat.

"Yes,  _ yes _ ," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt her back hit the door over and over. She didn't care, she loved everything he was doing to her and she knew she was so close already, the foreplay that started on the dance floor had already heated her up.

Klaus felt like a boy, unable to control his urges, but with Caroline, he knew he was going to be in trouble. She was beautiful and sexy, and so tight that he tried to moan but a strangled growl came out instead. He was going to apologize when he felt his control slip but felt it as she joined him in release. He buried his face in her neck as he twitched inside of her, her throbbing walls only milking him harder.

Caroline's chest was heaving as she calmed down from her high, pushing Klaus' hair off of his forehead and kissing it softly. "No one needs to know about this," she said, moving to lower herself down from his grasp, disconnecting their bodies. She worked to get dressed, knowing she needed to distance herself quickly before more happened.

Klaus watched her as she slipped her pants back on, grabbing her torn underwear and slipping them into his own pocket. "A little memento," he said, when he saw the look she gave him. He zipped up his pants and smirked at her.

"How do I look?" she asked, trying to fluff her tangled hair.

"Like you just got a really good ride, sweetheart" he replied, leaning in to peck her lips softly.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the closet, leaving him in there alone.


End file.
